F:That one time Matt forgot something
by WhyDoYouWantToKnow
Summary: Beta/Omega. Matt is a Omega, however the only person who knows this is Stettman. But being an Omega in a shipful of Alphas and not very frequent stops to get more medical supplies puts him in a very bad position. Raynor/Matt. It may go to dub-con, but not non-con.


F:And now here is my first Alpha/Omega type story. I'll try tonot make it rapey, because I can't stand that part of the Alpha/Omega trope. Review please? Let me know if I've completly fucked something up. Line breaks are not working for me right now, sorry.

/

"Damn it!" Matt yelled as he was staring at his empty pill bottle. How had he forgotten to get a refill from Steadman? The Raiders had been running a little low, but they had recently raided a Dominion medical facility. There was no reason for him to have forgotten to get his pills refilled. But he had.

He could even remember Jim coming back from the raid and telling the crew that they had more of the pills, and for the Omega's to go to Stetmann for a refill.

Matt put his empty bottle into his pants pocket, and ran towards the door, hoping to be able to get down to the lab before it was too late. As he was running he quickly calculated how muck time he had left. He had taken his last pill at 12:45 yesterday; it was now 11:56. If he hurried he could get down to the lab and get a pill before the 24 hour limit was up.

He ran past a few other people, ignoring them when they called to him. He'd apologize to them later. Matt rushed into the lab with five minuets to spare, only to find Stetmann missing from his usual spot. Oh, that was right, Stetmann was doing further inventory on all the medical supplies they had…acquired.

Matt growled in frustration before turning and running back up to his room again brushing people off as he went.

Once he was up there he paced in his room, and considered his options. He could go on duty and pray that his pill from yesterday would cover him for his shift, or he could tell the Commander that he was an Omega and that he had forgotten to get a refill on the heat pills and as such needed to be confined to the ships Heat room.

He didn't really want to go into the ships Heat room.

It was, essentially, a metal room with cheap carpet and sent blocking vents. There was nothing to do in there, not that you'd notice if you were put there since you'd be too busy whining and trying to hump something. Or rather get something to hump you. Mengsk had had it installed when he had the ship and it made sense to keep it.

A few of the crew members had been sent to the Heat room in the past two weeks, simply because they had ran out of pills, and they had a few Alpha crew members, male and female. Not as much as a Dominion ship would have had but enough that having Omega's in heat on the ship would make things…difficult for all involved.

Jim himself had had to escort most of them, just to make sure that they wouldn't be jumped on their way down.

Jim… He was an interesting case. Most people in top leadership positions were normally Alphas, however Jim hadn't shown very many of the characteristics of a Alpha. Most of the crew believed that their leader was a Beta, and Matt was rather inclined to believe them. After all, if he _was_ an Alpha he wouldn't have been able to escort the other Omega's down the Heat room.

Matt sighed again, before making up his mind and locking his room's doors, getting undressed and going back to lay on his bed. There was no way that he'd be able to get through his shift on the bridge with his Heat this close. If Jim asked about it later he could always make something up.

/

Matt had only gotten, maybe 4 hours of sleep before he was woken up feeling like he was being smothered by his own blankets. He had somehow twisted them around himself in his sleep. The captain finished kicking them off and slid onto his side shaking. He was still so uncomfortably hot. If he focused he could feel his body's temperature raising.

After a few minuets of uncomfortable shaking, he decided to go try take a cold shower. Maybe if he cooled off enough he could go back to sleep.

Matt striped down and stepped into his shower turning it as cold as it would go, moaning in relief as his temperature went down. He wished he could just go back to sleep like this. However, the young Captain knew he's have to step back out soon, so he didn't expend too much of the Hyperion's limited water. He allowed himself two more minuets, to wash his hair, before he forced himself out of the shower. He didn't bother to put clothes back on, he was too hot for them.

He was walking back to his bed and was in the process of laying back down with a towel under his head when a sent drifted through one of the vents; an Alpha's, and whom ever it belonged to was _very _close.

Matt groaned quietly as he felt himself getting slick, and he knew from prior experience that he was going to start leaking soon, so he pulled the towel from on his neck and put it down where his ass was going to be before going over to the key pad and increasing his security, from the door simply being locked to the door being impossible to open until his heat was over, and going back to his bed to hopefully get some more sleep.

The Captain was able to doze for about 50 minuets before he smelled that Alpha again. He supposed that the person had to sleep in this section of the ship, or know someone who did. There was no real reason to be in this section of the ship otherwise, as all that was here was the sleeping areas for the Commander, himself and some of the other commanding men and women. But as far as he knew most of the command crew were on duty, if his memory and clock were correct, or Betas. So what was this Alpha doing down here?

He wanted to know. No he NEEDED to know. He'd never wanted to know anything more in his entire life. Except for, maybe why that Alpha wasn't in there with him.

Matt was at his door and in the process of trying to open in before he even realized what he was doing. He cancelled his partly done command, took a deep calming breath in through his mouth and let it out. He forced himself back from his door and back to his bed. He'd been about to get back in when he noticed that the towel was completely soaked in his fluids. So, sighing to himself, he picked it up and took it to his bathroom before tossing it into the Laundry Shute, and grabbing himself a new one.

Matt was placing the towel where the old one had been when he heard his doors open. He spun around as fast as he could with out unbalancing himself to face whom ever had gotten into his room, only to see the Commander. Matt sighed in relief for a second before he noticed that Jim wasn't alone, there was a crew member that he hadn't noticed before fighting with him to get into the room. Matt wanted to do something, he wasn't some princess for the men to fight over, but when the sent of the man Jim was fighting reached him he bent almost double forcing him onto the floor.

So there was the mysterious Alpha.

Matt couldn't see much of the fight from where he was from the floor, but he was able to hear when it was over. He cringed when a hand reach over and touched his shoulder before recognizing the Commander's sent and relaxing.

"I was wondering why you weren't on the Bridge. I guess I have my answer." Jim said from his spot next to Matt.

Matt just blinked at him from where he was on the floor, his Heat increasing in strength since Jim's fight with the Alpha crew member.

Jim growled at him quietly stepping back so he could relock Matt's door before returning to start chewing the Omega out.

"Damn it Matt, I could smell you all the way down in the Cantina! Do you have any idea how many other Alphas I've had to fight just to get up here?" He didn't pause long enough for Matt to have been able to get a answer in even if he'd been up to full thinking capabilities before launching into his next question.

"Why didn't you go to the Heat room if you knew your Heat was comin' up? Better question, why is it happenin' anyway? We got some of the Heat postponing pills about a week ago, you should have gotten a refill on your meds by now." The Commander stopped long enough that Matt got that he was suppose to answer.

He closed his eyes putting his head in his hands and scrubbed his face before attempting to focus enough to answer the other man.

"Umm, n-no I don't know how many A-Alphas you've had to fight, I didn't go to the Heat room because I d-didn't want everyone to know I am an Omega, and my Heat's happening because I forgot to get a refill from Stetmann yesterday when I swallowed my last pill."

By the time he'd finished explaining himself he was looking at the ground in front of Jim with a tight grip on one of the blankets he'd kicked off of himself earlier, wishing he was standing so he could at least be on somewhat of a even field, being this far below his Commander was making him very nervous.

He heard Jim sigh, after staring at him for what felt like hours, and bent down so he was at eye level with Matt.

"Look, you should have said something when you knew you were going to go into Heat, but I guess not everyone likes the attention the crew gives Omegas. But, now I'm certain that most of the crew knows because of the amount of sent you're putting out."

Matt let out a slightly annoyed grunt at that before sighing himself and asking Jim,

"S-so how likely is it that I'd make it down to the Heat-?"

Jim didn't even let him finish his sentence before answering him.

" You wouldn't."

Raynor laughed a little at Matt's look of surprise and agitation before sitting down and continuing.

"Matt, at this point you probably wouldn't make it down the hall, even with me there. The only thing you can do now is let it run it's course and keep your doors locked."

Matt watched as Jim stood and turned around and punched in his codes to get out.

"I'll be back in ten minuets. Is there anything you want me to get for you?"

The man on the floor shook his head, before remembering that the Commander had his back to him and answering, "No", closing his eyes. The floor was plenty comfortable with the blankets on them, and they were cool. With those two working against him he fell asleep within seconds of Jim leaving.

Ten minuets passed very quickly Matt found out waking up to Jim putting him back into his bed, his towel rearranged from where it had fallen onto the floor. Matt knew he should be telling Jim something, maybe thank you?, but he couldn't think!

"There you are, you should be a bit better now that you're up off the floor." Jim remarked before leaning in to sniff at the junction between his shoulder and neck. Matt stiffened at the near contact not sure if he wanted to push up and make Jim bite him or pull away. Jim solved it for him by pulling back from him and standing a few steppes away from his bed and shuffling in, what looked like from his position rather uncomfortable, way.

"Hum, you've still got at least another day of this, maybe a day and a half. Do you want me to go get someone? We're still in the Mira's area I could get her."

Matt shook his head to both of them. He didn't want to have anyone on the ship because…well that'd be awkward for both of them, and as for Mira… She may have been an Alpha, but he wanted someone who would be able to pin him down and contain him during the wilder parts of his Heat. Make him feel safe that no one was going to come in and take him. She hadn't even been able to do that even with him not being difficult with Heat.

"No, no. I don't need anybody yet."

He wrapped his blankets around himself, suddenly cold, watching Jim walk around the room, moving sharp things high enough that Matt would find it too much trouble to get down. After a certain amount of time an Omega in Heat would try to relive it's need to be fucked by using whatever was handy as a makeshift dildo. However, this being a ship, that meant some things went up there that didn't belong. Stetmann had a collection of things that he'd had to pull out of Omegas.

The Commander had placed the last thing up out of the way, when suddenly a loud whirring noise was heard from the door followed by a latching sound and a thud. Jim ran over to the door and tried to open it. It refused, even when he used the over ride. Growling slightly he called Swann.

"Swann what in the hell's going on? "

"Sorry cowboy, but Matt was becoming ah heath risk. Some of the other crew members asked me to seal his room."

Jim let out a noise somewhere between a sigh and a growl before responding.

"Swann did you check to see if anyone else was in the room with him before sealing it?"

They could almost hear his shrug.

"Well yeah I did. I saw that you were in there, but you're a Bata, and like I said Matt was becoming a hazard."

Jim had no real response for that, so he shut off the communication link before turning to look back at his Captain where he'd been placed.

"Well kid, looks like I'm in here with you until your Heat's over."


End file.
